


lol i Just adore nct thats it thats the Titel

by Youmakestraykidsstay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youmakestraykidsstay/pseuds/Youmakestraykidsstay
Summary: I Just wanted to make fic about how much i adore the nct members please be easy on me this is my Second Work
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	lol i Just adore nct thats it thats the Titel

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is Just me adoring them thats it It will probably have more chapters than twenty cause nct is a never Ending hole

So na jaemin  
I Just wanna say how much i adore jaemin ( Not in A saesang way ) The First nct Fanfic i have ever read was a norenmin Fanfic and it was my otp since then and yes i Know it will never Happen . I absolutely adore every single Part of HIm His Charakter , the Smile , the Talent , the Humor , His Flirtyness and i have to say i will probably call my Kids Nana and jaemin because These are really pretty names . Look i Know it will never Happen But i Just was in the Mood to do this because it seemed Like jaemin was so underrated . So in cunclusion na jaemin could step on me and i would cry Tears of Joy .


End file.
